My new drug
by Kearlove
Summary: Bella is an alcoholic who lives free with no responsibilities but when a stranger finally moves in next door will he get swirled into her life?
1. Prologue My new drug

**Bella is an alcoholic who lives free with no responsibilities but when a stranger finally moves in next door will he get swirled into her life?**

_**Prologue.**_

Miserable.

"That's your word?" She asked.

"You heard me." I replied sharply.

Curse Charlie for sending me to her. She asked me if I could name one word that would describe my life. Miserable. So was Mrs. Angie, the therapist. This therapist was a idiot. All she did was look my outfit up and down. It wasn't that bad. I was wearing a red half tanktop, shorts, and converse. I couldn't take her criticism anymore.

I decided to find a way out of her office.

"Will you excuse me for a minute? I have to go to the restroom. Im getting emotional..." I trailed off.

"Of course." She said sadly.

I walked out of the room not bothering to ask her where the restroom was. Its not like I was going to use it. I found the front door and walked to my car.

I got in and thought for a second.

Go tell Charlie what I did? No, Disappointing him made me want to drink more. It hurt me to hurt him.

Thinking about that made my body fill with pain. Hurting Charlie. Going behind his back to drink. He knows already. _He knows what a bad person you are Bella. _I sighed and leaned my head on the steering wheel.

_It's time to use my pain reliever._

Alcohol.


	2. 1st Chapter My new drug

_**Chapter 1 :D. My name is Lia Youn and I do not own any part of Twilight. It's all for stephenie -_-. And BTW This story is NOT going to always be funny. It gets VERY serious. If it was ALL about humor Bella wouldn't be a alcoholic. **_

_**If you like this story please show me respect by reviewing or I will see no point in continuing it.**_

* * *

><p>I sat on the "Welcome" mat in front of my apartment and stared at the vodka bottle. It's too early in the morning to go have a drink.<p>

I sighed out loud. I opened a bottle of orange juice and poured half of it out. I grabbed the vodka bottle and filled the other half in. It looked like the most beautiful thing on earth to me right now.

I smiled and took a sip. It wasn't bad at all. I took a larger sip. Then it hit me hard. It rolled down my throat burning. I blinked over and over again.

_Then I heard a laugh._

I froze and looked up.

_Then I coudn't look away._

It was a beautiful stranger in front of me and I could NOT look away. His eyes were such a PERFECT shade of green. A brilliant green.

"Can't handle your alcohol?" He asked with a grin that reached one of his ears.

I frowned. I stared at him with a dirty look hoping that it would scare him away. He smirked back at me.

"Your eyes inspire me." He said with a passion.

"Do they inspire you to fuck off?" I asked angrily.

"No, but your voice does."

I looked at him again. He had beautiful bronze hair. It glowed. His hands were clean and his fingers were long and perfect. But his attitude was annoying.

I got up and stood on my toes to get some kind of level with him.

"FUCK OFF." I whispered/yelled.

He jerked away from me looking startled for a second. He recovered quickly and did his little smirk again.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I just moved in next store. It's temporary until my workers finish building my new house..." He said.

"Okay?" I replied sharply.

"Your name is?"

"None of your business."

"How about I call you Turtle?" He asked in a baby voice.

"How about I call you Teddy?" I mocked.

"Okay!" He said and gave me a huge smile.

I sighed and put my head in my hands. I ran my hand through my hair.

"One drink is too many but, a thousand is not enough" He said quietly.

I froze up again. I couldn't say anything back. NOTHING came to my head. I looked up and he was already walking down the hallway to his room.

_One drink is too many but, a thousand is not enough. _

What a great help for a 21 year old alcoholic.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you liked it. SHOW ME RESPECT AND REVIEW :) I'm Lia Youn and im out ;].<strong>_


	3. 2nd Chapter My new drug

_**Im Lia Youn ; D Review :] If you like this story. Show me that you care3**_

Ever since I stepped back into my apartment I couldn't get him out of my head.

_Edward Cullen._

I lay there staring at the fan. I was irritated and I didn't know what to do. I decided to call my best friend Alice. She's the weirdest thing I met on Earth. I call her my little pixie. She also shops for me. She brings me new clothes every weekend.

I dialed her number before I even thought of what to say to her.

"Hell-O" She said in her cheerful voice.

"Alice it's Bella." I said a little less irritated than 30 seconds earlier.

"What's up?"

"Nothing.. Alice I need you to hangout with me!"

"I don't know.. I have to go shopping for Jasper. He's starting to look bum-ish"

"You can shop for me! I wanna' party tonight!" I said desperately.

"Oh. My. God! I've been planning outfits for you all week! I'll come around at 7' something.. Just shower and wait." She ordered.

"Well okay.." I said hanging up.

I ran into the bathroom excited for tonight and turned on the shower. I hopped in and scrubbed too quickly. I knew Alice wouldn't be here any time soon so I sat in the shower and thought.

_About him again._

Should I go over and apologize to him? Blame it on the alcohol?

That made my head hurt alot thinking of all of the possible out comes of that situation. I decided to leave that alone.

20 minutes later I heard a knock on the door and ran to it. I looked through the peek hole and saw nothing. I stood on my toes and looked through it again and sure enough it was Alice. I smiled at the fact that I had to look through the peek hole twice to see her.

I opened the door and she walked right pass to me to my bedroom. I shut the door and followed her. I looked at the outfit she layed on the bed for a few seconds.

"Is this what I'm wearing?" I said breaking the silence.

"Yup." She looked at me and smiled.

"It's sexy."

"It brings out your eyes well Bella."

I had to agree with her. It was strapless blue dress that had a bow right beneath the area for breast. Lace covered over the blue dress with flower designs. It stopped way far above my knees. It didn't bother me at all.

I snatched the dress not bothering to go in the bathroom to change. I knew Alice since I was 12 and she knew everything about my body. I slipped my legs through and pulled it up. I looked over the Alice and she was on her phone. Probably texting Jasper.

I didn't see any shoes on the bed so I grabbed a pair of glossy black heels that Alice bought me last week and put them on and walked my way to the bathroom for makeup. Makeup doesn't mean alot to me. I just throw some mascara on and put on some blue eye shadow. To pump up the outfit a little more, I added a bit of red glossy lip stick.

I walked out the bathroom.

"Tada!" I exclaimed

"Beautiful." Alice said proud of her work.

I smiled and I looked at Alice's outfit. She had on something similiar to my outfit but instead of lace she had nothing.

I flipped of all of the lights on my way out. Alice followed behind talking about how I should walk if my hair is not in a updo.

I tuned her out.

I stepped out of the door and heard a voice.

"Your dressed up special.." Said a recognizable voice.

I looked at him. Of course it was_ him._

"So are you." I replied.

"Well, you look beautiful tonight!" He said.

I wish I could the same to him but I couldn't because he looked SEXY.

He _was._ He had on a tuxedo and it looked like he was going to a interview or something. But, It was about 9 o' clock now and he couldn't be.

Alice asked the question first.

"Where are you headed?" She asked.

"Kroi what about you two?"

"So are we!" Alice exclaimed.

I looked at Alice staring daggers into the side of her head.

"Do you work there?" She asked curiously.

"No...I own it." He replied casually.

"If you own it...Why do you live here?" I asked.

"I have a different eye." He said smirking this time.

"Of course you do." I teased.

"We're going to have a good time tonight.. Don't you think _Bella_?" He asked putting his hand on my back.

I moved away from his hand.

"No. Im going to have a great time tonight _WITH _my friend Alice."

"Im sure we'll see." He said

I walked away grabbing Alice's hand before she could ask him anything else.

_Will I have a good time tonight? _I thought.

Suddenly, I got a little more excited when I remembered that I would have some good drinks tonight.

_All I need is alcohol and air._

_**For all of you people reading, PLEASE REVIEW. I want to know what you think. The party scene will come as soon as the next chapter starts. WARNING: THIS STORY WILL GET VERY MORE M-rated-ISH. SO please if you know you are not of age.. DO NOT READ IT. I'm Lia Youn and im out :] 3**_


End file.
